Prefabricated trusses are often used in the construction of building structures because of their strength, reliability, low cost, and ease of use. The trusses are typically assembled in a factory using machinery for mass-fabrication of individual truss components. The trusses are assembled, for example, on large assembly tables and then shipped to construction sites.
A prefabricated truss typically includes truss members coupled by nailing plates. Each truss member has a first surface and a second surface, and the truss members are pre-cut for a pre-defined truss configuration. In assembling the truss, the truss members are arranged on a long assembly table and nailing plates are placed over the first surface of the truss members. The plates are then secured to the truss members using, for example, a roller or a vertical press. The truss is then manually flipped over and nailing plates are positioned over the second face of the truss members and secured thereto. The completed truss is then removed from the assembly table.
Manually flipping the truss is labor intensive and subjects the truss to a variety of potential sources of damage. Due to the size and weight of the truss, several workers may be required to flip the truss. This task is complicated by the incomplete state of the truss as the workers must take extra precautions to maintain the relative flatness of the truss. Also, any bending or twisting of the partially completed truss during the flipping operation may weaken the grip of the nailing plates on the first surface of the truss.
It would be desirable to provide an assembly which enables fabricating a truss without requiring that the truss be manually flipped. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly for automated flipping of a truss which does not subject the truss to any significant bending or twisting.